The Path of Destiny
by Cardlover95
Summary: Nightmare plagued Jin Kisaragi's mind every night. He could never run away from it. His heart, full of pain and sadness, collapsed before the extreme trauma. But why did he found himself still alive in the strange place, strange night, with a strange woman... What was this encounter? Was this ... the destiny that he was facing? His path ahead was just a dark as the sky of night.
1. The Night of Agony

**Author's Note: Hi again, it's been awhile since I last posted my stories/chapters. Well, since I went abroad to study, I have had tons of task, changes, homework, assignments to do. I do wish to have more time but the school work did not tolerate me. :))) But anyway, with few inspirations in my mind from some book I read and also because I read in the review of my "Sound within the Calmness" that they want me to write more about Hurt/Comfort JinxNoel fic, so I decide to try it out and here is the result. I did try a lot the new writing technique. Don't worry, I still keep the pattern of my stories, just a few change in the diction and vocabulary. Oh and a bit improve in the grammar too. Hope you enjoy it! Here comes Hurt/Comfort!**

* * *

**The Path of Destiny**

**Chapter 1: The Night of Agony**

_Vooo... voooo..._

The wind howled in the silent night...

_Crack crack ..._

The hot red ash flickered feebly upon the remnant of the burnt wooden ceiling...

_Fuuuu..._

The light breath of the lone man standing in the middle of the total chaotic scene engulfed by the wild flame...

His blue attire with two long sleeves fluttered in the wind... The wind that is not cool, not calm like anything he knew. The wind that carried the suffocating smell of death...

His eyes closed, his body remained motionless. The house collapsed as it was coated in the blazing orange fire, the extreme heat melted any souls standing before it.

That was when he, the blond man, slowly opened his eyes and was greeted by the party of death.

"Where ... am I?" a soft whisper escaped from his lips while his eyes wandered around, only to find himself concealed by the bloody red cloud, pitch black smoke and the hollowed city...

Rose his small palm, he touched the wall in front of him and trailed his fingers along the surface. His white glove was now stained by the ash. "Why am I here?" Another question came out from him although it was obvious that no one was there to heed his voice. The whole place sank in the total silence. The dim-lighted moon was the only one to witness his loneliness.

He looked up to his right; the picture of his family was in there in the wall. He stared at it, finding himself, his older brother, his younger sister there, smiling cheerfully. Behind them were two figures, seemingly their parents but their face were burnt by the fire. He never knew who his parents were, he never knew his past.

"Tch... I will never know about that, right?" He spoke to himself as he walked toward the picture and touched the deformed frame still warm after the fire.

Somehow, his soul didn't flinch a bit before this sorrowful scene. Had his sense of sadness gone numb?

He didn't know. His mind was all blank and dark like the sky above him. The composure expression never once left his face.

His feet travelled to the next room where it was known to be the dining room in his house. The chairs and table were all burnt but still kept its shape. It was where he used to eat with his siblings and laughed without care every dinner. He could hear it, the voice of reminiscence that echoed deep inside. _"Brother! Call Saya down here, let's eat the dinner!"_

"_Sure thing! Jin, you prepare the table then..."_

"Shut up..." He muttered as the voices kept bothering him. He always says he was the type who never looks back at the past and be realistic but his eyes can't deceive him, his two emerald eyes gazed at the food corner of the house.

The bread basket, the milk barrel, the water tank ... had all gone.

He walked inside, turning his view slowly and let out a sad smile. "If you guys were still here, we would still laugh and ate bread now, am I right?"

His hand rubbed the corner of the table in which he knew his words "This is Ragna, Saya and Jin's table" carved with the knife were there. The words didn't disappear. It was still there like a painful reminder to his empty soul.

A sudden sensation of agony overwhelmed his mind. He held his head and growled loudly as his back clashed against the wall behind him, his body slid down and eventually rolled all over the floor and screamed to the top of his lungs as if someone were stabbing all over his body. His teeth gritted and grunted like a beast and the voice kept resonating even more.

"_Jin, What are you doing to Saya?!" Ragna, his older brother, shouted at him_

"_What the heck is going on here? Tell Jin... What are all of this knife and blood? ... Urrghhhh!"_

"_I'm sorry, brother. It's all too late. See you later ... in the other world." _

"_What ... my arm... Urraaghhhhhh! MY ARM!"_

"_Jin, why did you..." A voice, seemingly from a young woman came out weakly as she was about to die._

"_Very good, excellent ... my boy. Now, shall we enjoy even more? Hieeheheheheh, hahahahhahaha!" A sickening laughter that reigned all space and time... Nothing left is strong enough to respond the maniacal sound._

* * *

"Nooo!" His eyes tear opened and his whole body flipped up from the bed. Cold sweat ran down his forehead while the sorrowful heart of his pulsated likes a drum against his chest.

"Heh ... heh... heh..." His breath went heavier and heavier as his mind still all stirred around. It was dark. So dark that he didn't even need to close his eyes to feel it. The night could be his eyelids.

His mind, filled with pain and memories, was now blank again like a white sheet paper. He didn't even understand what was happening to him. The only thing he knew was his whole body was drenched with sweat and shaky like a leaf. "What's going on?" He thought and reached his hand around.

There was nothing but the bed he was lying on. He could feel his body wrapped by something. As he touched his torso, an unbearable pain seized him.

Clack clack ... the sound of door opened.

He could feel the light cold greeted bare skin and the light from the next room lightened up the pure dark night. The foot step of someone approached. "Who's that?" He said, with certain hostility in the voice.

No response was made. "Hey, you over there! Show yourself!" he said again and the light seemed to move closer to his room and revealed... a small lady in the blue gown, her hand held the candle.

Neither of them uttered a word, they just exchanged the look while the lady put the candle on the table nearby with care and walked to his side. The man, still one the bed, carefully observed her movement as her hand reached to him. Just when her palm was few centimeters away from his face, "Who are you?" the blond guy started.

Her hand stopped, she looked at him with her emerald eyes, the same color as his, and replied nothing. Somehow, even for him, the man couldn't tell what emotion was in those eyes. It was just blank like how his eyes looked like. But one thing he could perceive was that it wasn't lifeless and she wasn't hostile at all. It was more like the look of a doctor to the patient. Her palm touched his forehead, which was still wet with cold sweat from the nightmare. "Why don't you say something? I'm asking you."

"..." Still remained silence, the lady went to the nearby room and came back with the washcloth. The sudden cold contact of the wet cloth made him jolt back a bit. "What are you doing?"

The lady calmly wiped his forehead, much to his irritation as not as single words is spoken from her, and use her other hand gently pushed him back to the pillow. "Hey, answer me!" He raised his voice, apparently lose his temper.

"..." Silence was her sole response.

As he couldn't put up with her silence anymore, he grabbed her wrist with force and pinned her against the bed with his other hand on her throat. "I ask you one more time! Who are you and what the hell is this place?" He shouted despite the exhaustion he was experiencing. To him, crushing a small lady like while in his current condition is not a hard task but somehow, he wanted to get something from her first before deciding whether to kill her or just leave her like that.

Much to his dismay, the lady's face was now still as calm as ever, as if he was something harmless to her. She just gave him some signs along with few sounds that he couldn't understand.

"Uh hoh oh oh..." all she did was caressing his cheek and gave him a warm look which he never once thought he deserve to have it. All of those only add more oil to the flame of anger he was accumulating inside. "Are you trying to piss me off!? Say it properly!" His hand tightened and choked the fragile lady under him. Her hand just desperately waved in front of him as she started to lack of oxygen.

"Graaghhh!" The man finally let go of her and embraced his wounded torso which was bleeding badly. The bandage wrapped around him was all drenched in red blood, his body trembled not only from the pain but also from his difficulty gasps... "Hah... hah... hah!"

Cough cough... The lady next to him coughed hard as she was released from his violent grip. She laid there, said nothing.

"I will have a lot of thing to talk with you later!"

His eyes, full of wrath and confusion, stared at the woman before him but he didn't expect her to look back at him with eyes filled with tears. For some reason, judging by her attitude, he could perceive that she didn't afraid of him, she just feel painful for his action. No one he knew ever try to look back at his furious glare before, even the most stubborn subordinate. "What the heck are you crying for! Go away!" He shouted by this time, much more weakly as he had ran out of stamina.

The lady proved herself to be the most annoying person he had ever met in his entire life as she didn't give up one bit. She still used the wet cloth to wipe his arms and his forehead. The wounded blond man didn't react this time since his strength was all gone. "You irritating little..." he want to yell that phrase out loud and slap her but again, he didn't move. The lady kept doing her caring work and removed his blood stained bandage and replaced it with another one. The man could see his nasty wound, a deep and long cut trailed along his chest, opened and blood oozed out from it. After finishing her task, the lady checked the bandage condition again before stood up and walked toward the nearby drawer and pulled out his carefully folded cloak from inside the upper case and put it on top of the table. His name card could be seen in his breast pocket. "Jzz J-J-Ji..Gzz." She pronounced with so much difficulty.

"It's Jin Kisaragi." The man said, lying still on the bed. The lady turned her look at him who had calmed down a bit.

"J-Ji-Jizz-J..." It seems that she was trying to learn his name.

"It's Jin. Is it that impossible for you to just say that word?" Jin narrowed his eyes, feeling that this girl couldn't speak properly. But before he knew anything else, he swore to himself that she was smiling at him.

A small smile that he hadn't seen for so long...

And then she left. The dark again visited the room.

"Huh? Strange woman..."

Jin couldn't see anything else. There were a lot more questions that he dearly wanted to ask, tons of things that he had to find out but he just didn't care about that anymore. He closed his eyes and once again, returned to his slumber.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry, it is a little bit short. My first time trying this genre anyway. I hope you liked it. I will try to expand the length of the chapter next time for sure. Just to let you know that I'm still alive, safe and sound and I will still continue with the other stories. (I will not leave them unfinished, it's a promise). School work is really busy but well, it proves that the school does improve my English skills a lot! I like to use the English in a more fluent way anyway!**

**Thanks for reading! (good comments are the greatest stimulus anyway. The greatest inspiration!)**

**Cardlover95**


	2. Tears of Pain

**Author's Note: Hi again! Well, after a while, I manage to finish chapter 2 of "The Path of Destiny". To be honest, I didn't have a single pre-note for this story like the other stories. I just think a little bit of the logic and the plot... the emotion of the story, I just let it naturally flow along my typing. This one is pretty short, even shorter than the previous chapter but I think the story may work better this way. If you don't think so then you can tell me to expand the length. (don't worry, be true to yourself). Anyway, one more thing before proceeding to the story:**

**- I have my poll about the genre that you guys want to read regarding this couple posted on my profile page. There are plenty of options for you to choose and please let me know what you are expecting from my work. I'd love to know. Just spend few seconds to make the vote, I'm curious about the trend too so please help.**

**I appreciate your cooperation very very very very much!**

**Ok... ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

**The Path of Destiny**

**Chapter 2: Tears of Pain**

Chirp chirp chirp…

The sound of early bird informed the whole world that a new day had come. The bright sun tardily rose from the horizon and extended thousands, millions of its shiny arms, reached every corner of the land underneath. The cloud, like a giant chameleon, changes its dark color of the fading night to the blazing orange theme of the sun. The sky let out its very gentle breath on the skin of Mother Earth, brushed through the leafy forest, through the green grass fields...

In the small room where Jin was sleeping, a thin and bright light, in a very cunning way, managed to penetrate through the thick wooden wall and left a bright dot of light on his eyelid.

"Urgghh… What the hell…" Jin groaned, apparently annoyed by the beam that shone directly on his face and disturbed his peaceful slumber. He shook his head violently, the consciousness not yet tapped on his mind.

His eyes opened wide, wandered around with full of curiosity again…

Absolute confusion dominated his whole thought as he examined the room.

It was the room, with every texture clear as the light that woke him up. "Where the heck am I?"

The room was pretty plain with a small stool at the opposite corner of the room, the bed he was sitting on laid at the left corner and a small table was adjacent to his bed but few meters away from it. A small door and a very tiny window were all that connected to the outside world. A surprisingly quiet atmosphere embraced him, added more solitude to his personality. He usually preferred it this way; no one to disturb him… But somehow, this silence bugged him to the very core of his mind. He didn't like it one bit. He hated this feeling of confusion, of not knowing what to do.

Then a sudden pain in the torso reminded him of what happened the night before. "Ouch." He groaned and rubbed his wound, which was bandaged very carefully.

"Wait, I was here… last night… and a strange woman…" He murmured to himself, trying to explain the situation.

His foggy mind bit by bit recalled every single detail of the chaotic and bloody night when he made an escape from the Kisaragi mansion. All he just could hear deep inside the mind was his wild night filled with loud scream of pain and blood color dyed his vision.

* * *

_"Gaaahhhh!" Jin shouted out loud amidst the sleep. His whole body spring out of the bed. Cold sweat formed at the small of his back; his shirt was completely soaked as he held his head and let out the painful screams and rolled all over the floor._

_Along the hall, several butlers ran and arrived at his room to see his condition._

_"Young master, are you okay?" They all rushed to his side, apparently freaked out by the sudden mental instability of the man. Lights lightened all over the house, servants running all over the building._

_"What's with this uproar?" An elderly man, seemed to be the head of the family, raised his voice upon the sight of the commotion._

_"Master… young master is ... insane now." One of the servants stammered and pointed his finger to the opposite room where Jin was sinking in the utter madness._

_"What!" Surprise wasn't enough to describe the shock on Kisaragi master's face. He sprinted to the room, only to see the young man, Jin Kisaragi, eyes without souls, saliva trailed down the corner of his mouth and one hand gripped his head violently. Fortunately for the Kisaragi master, Jin's eyes were mostly covered by his long, blond bang. Otherwise, he would die of the fear at how the chaotic emotion deformed Jin's facial expression._

_"Jin! What is the meaning of this?" said the old man._

_Ignored the existence of his foster father, Jin yelled and pushed the nearby butler to the wall._

_"Get the hell out! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HEAD!" His grab on the poor man's neck became tighter bit by bit._

_"Young master! … Please clam down…" They all tried to pull him back from killing the poor man. His face paled like ghost, apparently from the lack of oxygen. But it was all in vain as no one could made Jin flinch an inch._

_"John! What happens?" A middle aged woman, turned up from behind with many other young girls and boys._

_"What's the matter with brother?" said a small girl._

_"Tch, troublesome punk makes some fuss this time…" said a young man, seemed to be his older brother._

_"Jin is having some mental problem, honey. You all go to bed, I will settle this." Said the old man then turned toward the insane blond man._

_"Jin Kisaragi! Stop this utter nonsense and return to you bed, NOW!" Master Kisaragi's demanding voice boomed all over the house, his eyebrows narrowed at the unpleasant sight._

_Upon hearing the order, Jin released the butler; who fainted both by the grip and by tremendous terror, and turned to his adoptive father with a wide, sickening grin on his face. Everyone, at the moment, could swear that his grin was like splitting his face to half._

_"Hiekkhehehehe hahahahahaaaaa!" His laugh, filled with madness, echoed in the luxurious bed room; evoking fright among anyone presented there. His body shivered as if someone was haunting him._

_"JIN KISARAGI! I ORDER YOU TO SHUT UP AND LEAVE THIS HOUSE!" The old man shouted out of extreme anger._

_He walked toward the Jin and grabbed his collar, stared straight into the lifeless eyes of his. Vein popped on his forehead and his face was red as if he had just drank a barrel of wine._

_"Hiaahaaa heh… heh… what's up old man? What's your deal with me, huh?" Jin raised his eyebrow and crackled into laughter once more._

_To master Kisaragi, it pained him so much to see his most trusted son became like this. It was an absolute insult to the ancestor. He wasn't consanguine with them but he had the talent that no one in the family ever possessed, the talent of leadership and intelligence that would bring the family to the top of glory. To the Kisaragi, it didn't matter whether people are relative or not._

_Skills, abilities, strength … were all that decided._

_"You! I say this to you once more… Stop this whole stupidity and return to normal or else, I will banish you." He said every single word slowly and calmly as possible; his hand still kept the tight grip on the collar of the young man._

_"John… It will be okay. Please release him…" Jin's adoptive mother said, worriment was all that expressed on her two azure eyes._

_"Honey, don't bother yourself. Just go back to sleep." Then he turned to Jin who still remained his nasty expression on his face._

_"Is that clear? You will bring the honor to this family. Don't do anything to lay a stain on it."_

_In a blink, Jin's eyes shot out the most furious glare he could afford, it was bloody red; made him more like a vampire with ferocious characteristics…_

_"Fuck this whole honor thing! You bring me home just for this! Everyone… EVERYONE! That's all they want from me?!" then he spitted on the face of the honorable man before him with all disgust within._

_"You useless worm, how dare you … What-" his response were halted. Everyone there couldn't hold their affright at the scene. The old man was in utter shock that he couldn't even feel the pain from Jin's sword stabbing sharp through his chest. Blood trickled out from the wound, trailed down the floor and flooded to the mother's feet._

_"Jin… this is…" her vision completely blacked out by the numbed mind torn away by the complete horror._

_"You insolent son of …" Jin drove his sword even further before anymore word could be uttered from the father, the sound of the old man's lung ruptured with blood could be heard…_

* * *

Arrrghhhh! Jin held his head again and smashed his head on the wooden wall. No matter how much he tried to shake the incident off his mind, it again came back to him, haunted him. The pain inside him sting like hell, the sear pain torn him from inside. Jin cold even heard his heart beat, pulsing fast like a drum and ready to burst any moment soon. He screamed…

The very desperate scream of a man who could find an escape of the past…

His feeling plucked like a string. He felt the despair and terror that would made him want to destroy himself than enduring it.

_Clack clack_… the door lock sounded, alarming the return of the house's owner.

The blond girl of yesterday entered with haste upon hearing the yell. Her face couldn't hide the shock while seeing how he damaged his own body. He rolled, he slammed his fist, his head on the wall like a mindless beast, blood spilled from his cut forehead but he ignored it all.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HEAD!"

The girl rushed to his side and quickly hugged him tight to her chest, patting his back with all gentleness she could afford.

"Pleasee…" his word lost, stuck in his throat as it turned into the very painful cry. Tears streamed down the corner of his eyes, his body trembled in the arm of the unknown lady.

He didn't need anyone to say anything with him now…

He didn't need anything else in this world…

He just wanted to have some peace, the thing that he had sought for all his life but never once had the touch of it…

"Ji..Ginzz..Jigzz…" The girl said out his name again with so much difficulty but he didn't care about that. He just stayed there and cry to very end of his heart…

The girl, without a word, let him be and pressed him closer to her heart; with hope that she, even the slightest, could share the pain he was suffering…

* * *

**Author's note: You know what, though the story is short but I deceive myself but reading it real slowly... it's like to feel the emotion of the story. So in the end, I feel it a little bit longer. Hope you guys like it.**

**Again, vote in the poll plz! :))) and thanks for reader and spending few seconds making the vote.**

**Spoiler: Jin's memories' full detail will be revealed bit by bit, which explain the shortness of this chapter. It's like his train of thought was interfered by the pain... and the girl (believe that's Noel) came to him to comfort him. Yup, hope that lame excuse can buy you. :))) Romance later on...**

**P/S: Alarm me of the mistakes please. I will definitely have to edit it later on. Checking and telling me the error is the best way of supporting. :)) Thanks in advance.**


End file.
